yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Corresponding Tuners
Many Tuner Monsters are designed to Synchro Summon specifically one monster. Sometimes, this is made obvious by the fact that the Tuner Monster literally must be used for the Synchro Summon (for instance, "Junk Synchron" and "Junk Warrior") and are under the Required - Specific list. A monster can have a beneficial ability while still being on the required list (see "Reptilianne Viper"). Required - Unspecific is the term used for a Synchro Summon that requires certain monsters (such as a specific archetype monster) however do not specify a specific monster. This allows new tuners to be made into that archetype for that Synchro monster as well. Other times, the Tuner has an effect that lets you special summon a monster with the perfect level for the Synchro Summon (a good example would be "Black Salvo" with" Dark Strike Fighter"). Those are under the Suggested list. All shown under the Apparent list are tuners that can be used with some difficulty. Below is a list of Tuner monsters followed by the Synchro monsters they correspond to: Required Required - Specific * Alien Ammonite - Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar * Fire Ant Ascator - Sun Dragon Inti * Genex Controller - Hydro Genex / Thermal Genex / Geo Genex / Windmill Genex / Genex Ally Triarm ** Genex Recycled - Can be used in place of "Genex Controller" in its name if the player selects "Genex Controller" in Graveyard ** Genex Spare - Can be used in place of "Genex Controller" in its name if the player controls another "Genex" monster on the field * Majestic Dragon - Majestic Star Dragon / Majestic Red Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie - Doomkaiser Dragon / Revived King Ha Des / Archfiend Zombie-Skull ** Pain Painter - Can be used in place of "Plaguespreader Zombie" in its name for a Synchro Summon * Supay - Moon Dragon Quilla * "Synchron" Monsters ** Drill Synchron - Drill Warrior ** Fleur Synchron - Chevalier de Fleur ** Junk Synchron - Junk Warrior / Junk Archer / Junk Berserker / Junk Gardna / Junk Destroyer ** Nitro Synchron - Nitro Warrior ** Road Synchron - Road Warrior ** Turbo Synchron - Turbo Warrior *** Quickdraw Synchron - Can be used in place of any one of the tuners with "Synchron" in their name for a Synchro Summon * Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant - Can be used in place of any one of the tuners with "Nordic" in their name for a Synchro Summon. Required - Unspecific * Any "Fabled" Tuner - Fabled Ragin ** Fabled Kushano, Fabled Miztoji, Fabled Oltro, Fabled Raven, The Fabled Catsith, The Fabled Cerburrel, The Fabled Chawa, The Fabled Peggulsus and The Fabled Rubyruda. * Any "Reptilianne" Tuner - Reptilianne Hydra ** Reptilianne Viper is the only one that exists currently. * Any "Nordic Alfar" tuner - Loki, Lord of the Aesir ** Mara of the Nordic Alfar and Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar * Any "Nordic Ascendant" tuner - Odin, Father of the Aesir ** Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant and Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant * Any "Nordic Beast" tuner - Thor, Lord of the Aesir ** Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts is the only one that exists currently. * Any "Scrap" Tuner - Atomic Scrap Dragon / Scrap Twin Dragon ** Scrap Beast, Scrap Goblin, Scrap Mind Reader, Scrap Orthros, Scrap Soldier and Scrap Worm. * Any "Vylon" Tuner - Vylon Alpha ** Vylon Cube, Vylon Prism, Vylon Sphere, Vylon Stella and Vylon Tetra. * Any "Watt" Tuner - Wattchimera / Watthydra ** Wattberyx, Wattbetta, Wattfox and Wattkiwi. Suggested * Black Salvo - Dark Strike Fighter * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North - Blackwing Armed Wing * Chaos-End Master - Light End Dragon / Dark End Dragon * Deep Sea Diva - Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Mind Master - Magical Android * Morphtronic Scopen / Morphtronic Remoten - Power Tool Dragon * Twilight Rose Knight - Black Rose Dragon Apparent * Crystron Quan - Crystron Quandax * Debris Dragon - Stardust Dragon * Satellite Synchron - Satellite Warrior * Stygian Security - Stygian Sergeants * X-Saber Airbellum - X-Saber Urbellum